


100 words on how to set a soul on fire

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I give you just the teensiest silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on how to set a soul on fire

The patch of skin was burning.

Greg suppressed the impulse to rub it. Best not draw any attention to it.

It had happened out of the blue.

Sherlock had embarked on one of his excruciatingly painful monologues about the case, had pointed to various clues and photographs on the wall, had used words Lestrade never even knew existed - in short, Sherlock had been Sherlock to a tee.

Then suddenly, in passing, he had placed his long-fingered hand on Greg’s shoulder and had squeezed ever so gently.

And now Greg was scared of the hope that had exploded in his soul.


End file.
